Disc brake systems are commonly used on the front axle of most vehicles because of efficiency in stopping a vehicle. In such systems, a bearing assembly is fixed to a wheel hub that is bolted to a knuckle member, a brake rotor is thereafter attached to the wheel hub and a caliper is bolted to the knuckle member spans the rotor. The knuckle member is pivotally attached to the frame of the vehicle and a caliper is bolted to the knuckle to locate the first and second friction members on opposite sides of the rotor to define a corner assembly. During braking the friction members are moved into engagement with corresponding braking surfaces on the rotor to effect a brake application. Unfortunately, while the individual manufacturing tolerance of the various components that make up a corner assembly may be within desired limits when the tolerances are combined or added together a relationship may occur wherein a hub mounting surface on the wheel hub for the rotor and/or braking surface on the rotor are not in perpendicular alignment with the axis of the wheel bearing. In an effort to maintain or achieve a perpendicular relationship a process has been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/355,409 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,825 to assemble a corner module and machine surfaces on the wheel hub after attachment to a knuckle. While this process does provide an initial perpendicular relationship for the rotor with respect to the axis of the bearing, often on replacement of the rotor the perpendicular relationship is not duplicated.